


You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone (I'll Make This Feel Like Home)

by happy_hufflepuffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco And Harry Are Disgustingly In Love, Drarry, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lupin Teaches DADA, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Post-War, Remus And Sirius Are MaRrieD, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Has His Own Leadership Position, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_hufflepuffle/pseuds/happy_hufflepuffle
Summary: The war is over and everyone is beginning to heal. Harry is beginning to live again, thanks to a certain blond boy named after a constellation. He has a proper family again, with his godparents Sirius and Remus welcoming him into their home with open arms. Hogwarts might not be the same, but maybe change can be good. Also, the new roommate arrangements definitely have their perks.Or, the fic where Harry is secretly engaged to one Draco Malfoy, Ron is an oblivious idiot, and it's basically just life at Hogwarts.





	1. Remus And Sirius Really Need To Mind Their Own Business

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, I know I mention the whole "Scared Potter/You Wish" thing a lot, but I find that kinda cute so, yeah. It's going to be in there. Also, in this universe, Tonks and Remus were never a 'thing' and Teddy doesn't exist. And I might have gotten halfway through the story before deciding to change to past tense so there could be a few errors there. Whoops.
> 
> Two of the main songs I listened to while writing this were Whatever Hurts You Through The Night by Glasvegas and Why Can't This Be Love by Van Halen. Title from Home by One Direction.
> 
> As for the POV of the story, it's kind of Harry, but sometimes it's a bit 'birds-eye view' as well. Hope that's not too confusing!

Harry leaned his head against the cool glass of the train window, hiding his smile, as Hermione berated Ron about their Eighth Year responsibilities. From what Harry could see, Ron was rapidly regretting his decision to muse over the liberties they'd have this year. As he turned to properly face the rugged Scottish countryside, he caught a glimpse of the first few houses of Hogsmeade, sending his spirits soaring.

However, as they drew nearer, his good mood quickly faded. On closer inspection, the houses appeared derelict. Stacks of rubble were scattered like giants' playthings, and the once vibrant gardens were either overgrown or poisoned by curse damage. Harry had forgotten how widespread the battle was. His eyes burned, and a throbbing pain built in the back of his skull.

"Harry." It's Hermione, her voice tentative. He glanced up to see them watching him cautiously, as if he's a bomb poised to explode.

"Mate," It's Ron this time. "Mate, are you alright?" Harry followed their glances to where his hands were gripping the wooden edge of the seat. Knuckles so white, they're almost translucent. He had to get away from their pitying stares. Lurching to his feet, he stumbled out the door. "Harry!" Hermione called tremulously after him, but Ron held her back. "Let him go, 'Mione," he muttered quietly. "He needs space."

Mentally thanking Ron, Harry stumbled down the corridor to the very last compartment, desperately seeking the only person he went to for comfort. At the sound of his footsteps, the last door slid open and Draco was there. Gently guiding Harry past the entrance, sliding the door shut, pulling the blinds for privacy, and wrapping Harry up safe in his arms. 

After what seemed like an hour, Harry pulled back and they sunk down onto the plush seats. "Scared, Potter?" Draco whispered softly, but there was no malice behind his words. Instead there was a tenderness that Harry wouldn't have thought possible a year before.

"You wish." he replied, a weak smile breaking through at the reminder of their past rivalry. Stupid, really. The whole feud was really just them trying to attract the other's attention.

Draco grinned properly at his words, leaning in to cover his mouth with his own. Harry reached up, cupping Draco's face with one hand, the other stroking through his long blond strands. The kiss didn't stay gentle for long. Draco was suddenly nibbling at Harry's lip, making him gasp. He took advantage of the dark-haired boy's open lips and deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth with the ease that came from months of practice. The hand tangled in his pale hair slipped out, then up under his robes, stroking along the S-shaped scar slashed across his chest.

The sudden jolt of the train slowing sent them flying off the bench and onto the floor. Harry pushed himself up, accidentally rolling his hips into the moaning boy beneath him. "Maybe we should wait until no one's going to come looking for us." he laughed. Draco flushed a delicate shade of pink. 

"Shove off, Potter." he mumbles.

\----

After Harry slipped out of Draco's train car and wandered back along the corridor, he nearly collided with Hermione as she exited her and Ron's compartment. She glanced up at him briefly before throwing her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back, patting her shoulders a little awkwardly when she let out a stifled sob. "C'mon Hermione, " He said a little throatily. "We're going to miss the feast." 

Pulling back, she wiped her eyes swiftly and gave him a watery smile before turning round. "Ronald Weasley!" she yelled, sounding scarily like Mrs Weasley. "Get your backside out here before I stun you and levitate you out!". Draco, who was currently sauntering past their carriage, let out a loud snort. "Piss off, Malfoy." Ron muttered, his head emerging from the doorway. Draco merely sent a sly wink in Harry's direction and sashayed off down the corridor. "Bloody git." Ron spat angrily as Draco's blond head vanished out the door.

"Leave him alone, Ron," Harry sighed. "The War's over."

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron turned to him incredulously. "That's Malfoy, remember? The same Malfoy who you've been fighting with since First Year! He's a Death Eater, Harry! You can't seriously believe- " 

Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry's face. "That's enough _,_ Ron." To Harry's surprise, Hermione had gently stopped Ron's tirade.

"But it's his fault Hermione! He fixed that Vanishing Cabinet, he let the Death Eaters in. He might not have cast the spell, but _he_ killed Fre-" He broke off with a gasp of pain. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his back. "Ron," she said softly. "I know. I understand why you hate him. We-" She cast a meaningful glance at Harry. "We don't expect you to forget and become best friends. I just-" She broke down again.

"I'm _sick_ of fighting." She sobbed. "I'm sick of hatred. I'm sick of always looking behind my back, waiting for a curse, or for one of you to be killed. Do you think," She asked cautiously, slightly calmer, "Do you think that if we maybe tried to give the Slytherins a chance, maybe they'd give us one too? The separation of houses into factions contributed to this war in the first place," She was starting to sound more like Hermione again, Harry thought gratefully. "As I said, it'll be hard. Damn near impossible, considering our history. But maybe we could try?" Hermione chanced a hopeful look at Ron, who was looking at her with a conflicting mess of emotions scurrying across his face. "I'm going to bloody well marry you one day, 'Mione," he said tenderly, causing a bright flush to highlight her cheeks, then, turning to Harry, "Mate, I can't promise I'll stop being angry at him. But I'll try to limit my hexing." Harry stepped towards him and pulled him into a rough hug. 

"That's already more than we could ask of you, Ron," He muttered fiercely. "Thank you."

Hermione pulled Ron in for a passionate kiss (Harry averting his eyes politely), then gently shoved him ahead of her towards the exit. Before she followed him out, she turned to give Harry a curious look. For a second he wondered if she saw the wink. However instead of bringing it up, she merely gave him a smile. "There's something going on," She said softly. "And I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm always here to talk to, okay?" Harry was momentarily shocked but, when he thought about it, it wasn't a shock that Hermione picked up on him and Draco. She's incredibly smart. He shot her a grateful smile before ushering her out of the train. 

Outside, he glanced at the Thestrals pulling the carriages and wondered, with an agonising jolt, how many of the students could see them that year. He looked at his friends and saw the same pain reflected in their eyes. Hermione suddenly straightened her shoulders with a determined look in her eyes. "It's over." She affirmed. "There are ghosts and scars and there's still pain, but we're healing. We're going to go to that castle, go to that feast, and it's going to be difficult. It's going to be hard but we're going to be okay." Ron stepped forward to take her hand and the three of them set off to find a carriage, Harry nearly bursting with pride.

\----

The Great Hall had been repaired skillfully, the four tables extending across the large room with house banners falling down the walls like vibrant waterfalls. However at the front of the room, the teacher's table had been shifted slightly to the right and an extra table added in the space. "Eighth Years! This way please!" McGonagall called, and it was so reminiscent of Harry's first year that he felt his eyes start to sting again. 

They were the last Eighth Years, meaning there were only three seats left. Well, only two together and one in between Sirius and Draco, the former quickly shooting him a mischievous grin that had Harry feeling as if the seating may have been orchestrated. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him apologetically, but he was already striding off to slide into the seat between his Godfather, and the love of his life.

The two were already deep in discussion about the Potions syllabus the coming term, and the differences crushing versus chopping makes with certain ingredients. Harry smiled fondly at their enthusiasm before leaning around Sirius to chat to Remus, who was also watching affectionately. The noise levels meant Harry could surreptitiously slide a chain off his neck and hand it to the werewolf to inspect. "He did well," Remus whispered softly, turning the engagement ring in his hands. The band was set in silver and composed of two strips of intertwining jewels (one red and one green), because _"We seem to only ever be doing exactly that, you insatiable Gryffindor."_

Just the thought of Draco's proposal caused a deep blush to grace his cheekbones. Remus sent him a grin. "I remember when Sirius proposed," he laughed quietly. "It probably wasn't nearly as fancy as yours, seeing as we had just stripped naked, but he got down on one knee, balls swingi-" Harry cleared his throat sharply, decidedly against hearing _yet again_ about his adoptive parents having sex. It seemed Sirius had picked up on the conversation, because he leaned back to give his husband a sappy look before turning to give Harry his trademark smirk and opening his mouth to continue the story. Behind him, Draco looked mortified. Thankfully, Remus came to the rescue, tapping Sirius on the back to discreetly show him the ring. Sirius took it, turning it carefully to see the engraving on the inside.  _"Scared Potter?" "You Wish"._ It read. "Merlin," he muttered. "Do you two have no sense of romance?" Remus smacked his husband gently, but Harry didn't mind, beaming as he took the ring back to slide it onto it's chain. Sirius rolled his eyes, grumbling something about "Kids these days..." under his breath. 

Harry turned to finally speak with Draco, but McGonagall was standing and calling the room to attention. First Years stumbled onto the stage in a continuous stream and the sight of students filling the gaps at the tables made Harry feel a mix of emotions. Draco seemed to understand, reaching out under the table to grasp his hand. From the other end of the Eighth Year table, Ron kept sending him apologetic looks but Harry waved him away and sent him a smile, and he eventually stops.

As the last of the First Years took a seat (Meredith Crawley, Hufflepuff), McGonagall stepped up to the Podium. "Attention students," she began. "We have faced great adversity over the past year. I know how deeply loss has affected each of you, and the empty seats-" She broke off with a gulp, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "The empty seats," she continued, "Are testament to the losses we have sustained. There will be a team of Mind Healers available at Hogwarts this year if any of you need someone to speak to. May I introduce: Justin Gainly, Gabby Fletcher, Samira Alvarez, Dan Lestell, and Briana Dale." As each of their names were called, the healers gave a little smile and wave. "The healers' rooms will be located in the Hospital Wing." She took another deep breath before continuing. "On a lighter subject, all the Seventh Year students who were unable to continue their schooling last year due to the War have been offered the option to return for an 'eighth year'. As this was optional," A wry smile crossed her face, "There is only a small number of students who have returned. The Eighth Years will have their own dormitories and Common Room up in the South Tower and will have their own 'head of house' as it were. As these students have already faced advanced dark magic, they are rather ahead of the curriculum. For this reason, the Eighth Years will be free to roam the castle-" Excited murmuring broke out along the table, Seamus gesticulating wildly as he appeared to be outlining his first act of mayhem. "That does not mean freedom to re-explode the castle, Mister Finnigan," McGonagall reprimanded sternly, although the corner of her lips twitched slightly.

"As I was saying, Eighth Years will not have timetabled classes. They are welcome to sit in on Seventh Year classes. A Seventh Year timetable will be posted in the Eighth Year common room. Eighth Years are also encouraged to help Professors with lessons." Harry grinned at his friends reactions down the other end of the table. Hermione's face was lit up, her eyes shining, while Ron was slumped over, looking as if he wanted to sink into the floor. "...may protest," McGonagall was saying, "but I'm afraid Eighth Years will be unable to join Quidditch teams this year." Ron let out a strangled noise and banged his head against the table, while Harry whirled around to look at McGonagall. Draco had a similar reaction next to him. "I know how you feel about this," McGonagall turned to look at their table. "But the professors and I have decided that it would make games unfair."

"Not all of them had their opinions taken into consideration," muttered Sirius next to Harry's ear.

"You are still welcome to use the pitch, as long as you do not occupy it during practices," McGonagall finished. "Moving on, First Years, if you have any issues or concerns during your time here, you can take them up with either your Prefect or your Head of House. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. It was perilous beforehand but, since the War, there could be any number of dangerous beasts and dark creatures taking up residence there." 

"Sounds like fun." Sirius whispered into his ear again, followed by a faint "Ow." as Remus elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"We have three new members of staff this year," McGonagall announced, "Along with a few changes within our staff roles. The staff are as follows: Rolanda Hooch: Flying Instructor, Sybil Trelawney: Divination, Cuthbert Binns: History of Magic, Septima Vector: Arithmancy, Bathsheba Babbling: Study of Ancient Runes, Firenze: Astronomy, Filius Flitwick: Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House,  Professor Pomona Sprout: Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House, Horace Slughorn: Potions and Head of Slytherin, Rubeus Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures and Gamekeeper. As for the changes, as I am now Headmistress, I must relinquish my current position as Head of Gryffindor. Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over from me as the new Head." McGonagall was unable to continue for a few minutes as deafening applause echoed throughout the Great Hall. Seamus stuck his fingers into his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Hagrid's smile stretched from ear to ear and Harry clapped wildly along with the rest of the students.

"Quiet down, quiet down," McGonagall hushed them, but she was smiling as well. "Our three new members of staff are: Cathy Newton: Muggle Studies, Remus Black, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and his husband, Sirius Black, Head of Eighth Year." Once again, Harry joined the furious applause. It seemed many of the students remembered Lupin's excellent teaching skills. "Remus had a very good suggestion. As he and Sirius now share the same last name, calling them both Professor Black may get confusing. Therefore he has advised you call him Professor Lupin. Now that is out of the way, I'm sure you're all eager to eat. So, without further ado..." She waved her wand in an arc and heaped platters of food covered the tables. Suddenly realising how hungry he was, Harry lunged for the butttery potatoes.

\----

By the end of pudding, the Eighth Year students were all groaning with the sheer amount of food they had consumed. Down the end of the table, Ron was mournfully gazing at the half-eaten piece of treacle tart on his plate, looking slightly nauseous. With a  _pop!_ , the tart vanished along with the other dishes and platters. "C'mon you lot," Sirius called cheerfully, "Accommodation's this way!"

Staggering to his feet, Harry followed the rest of his year out of the Hall, along the corridors and up twisting staircases until they reached the entry to their Common Room, a giant tapestry of a tree with branches that moved as if in wind. "Alright," Sirius clapped his hands to attract their attention. "I know you're all dozy from over-eating, but I'll say my bit then you can go beddy-byes and I'll go ravish my husband. Remus rolled his eyes, used to his husband's behaviour by now. A few shocked gasps filtered out from the cluster of students, accompanied by a loud wolf-whistle from Seamus. Sirius smirked and cheekily saluted him. "Don't do that 'round Moony," he grinned. "He's quite attracted to wolves," Then, to prove his point, he transformed into a giant black dog, earning him a few more gasps. Bounding over to Harry, he jumped up and licked his face. "Urggh, Sirius!" Harry complained, shoving the furry menace away. As the dog landed, he shifted back into a man, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. "For those of you who don't know, Moony and I are Harry's adoptive parents," He announced and Harry groaned again. "By the way, McGonagall gave me complete freedom to design and do everything for your dorm, which was a massive mistake. Anyway, you lot should know how to behave by now. Don't blow a fuse, don't blow anything up, and if you're going to blow each other, keep it down." He gave another smirk at that. "The password is  _Pedicabo_. The dorms are assigned and it's two to each room," A few students muttered quietly but Sirius ignored them. "Moony and I are right across there, "He pointed at a door set in the wall. "Only knock if it's urgent, because we're going to be  _very_ busy, and you do not want to walk in on that." He smirked suggestively, and Remus had the decency to blush.

Before leaving, they both pulled Harry into a quick, tight hug, clapped Draco on the back, and waved at the other students. They might've stayed longer, had Sirius not pulled Remus in for a searing kiss, blasted their door open and tugged him over the threshold, lips still locked firmly together. The door slammed behind them and a shocked silence filled the air for a few seconds. It was suddenly broken by Seamus' loud whoop. "This year's gonna be awesome!" he yelled.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione hissed. 

"What's the matter, Granger?" Malfoy raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"The password!" She said emphatically.

"What's wrong with the password?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Do none of you know Latin?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "The password's  _Pedicabo_." 

"And?" Seamus shrugged. "It's just a random Latin word."

"No, it's not," She pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Pedicabo_ means... it means... um." She broke off looking embarrassed.

"Bugger." Draco helpfully supplied. 

Seamus let out another crow of pure joy. "Harry, you got the coolest parents I've ever met!" And then he proceeded to scream " _Pedicabo_ _!_ " at the top of his lungs. There was a loud thud from Remus and Sirius' door, as if someone had banged a fist against it. "That's what we're trying to do, you dipshit!" Came Sirius' muffled voice. Harry snorted in amusement and there were several stifled giggles.

The Eighth Years scrambled to enter the now exposed entry to their Common Room. Sirius had done a good job, Harry had to admit, looking around their home for the next year. Although he suspected Remus might have had a hand in it. The doorway faced a magical fireplace on the opposite wall, flanked by two huge floor to ceiling windows, and surrounded by squashy armchairs. In the middle of the cluster of sofas, a coffee table was stacked with various magazines, wizarding and muggle. Above the fireplace was a cork-board with various notices already fixed to it. Either side of the door, the walls were lined with shelves, and overflowing with multi-sized books. Hermione looked as if her Christmas had come early. On the left and right walls, staircases swooped up towards what Harry assumed were the dormitories. 

Ron broke the appreciative silence. "Should we check our dorms? I want to know who I got roomed with. Hopefully I'm with you, Harry!" Based on his adoptive parents' twin smirks when Sirius mentioned roommates, Harry had a feeling he already knew who he was sharing with. And it wasn't Ron. Draco pinched his arse on the way up, and Harry thought that maybe his fiance noticed as well.

The stairs emerged in the middle of a round room, circled by six doors. Curling golden letters spelled out names on each of the doors. _Ernie Macmillan & Ron Weasley_, was the door immediately up from the top stair, at which Ron let out a groan and a soft "Sorry, mate," Harry attempted to school his face into one of disappointment, but thankfully Ron was already calling "Night, Harry!" and pushing open the door to check out his room. Harry followed the script around the small, cylindrical foyer, looking for his name. Ron and Ernie's door was followed by  _Michael Corner & Gregory Goyle,_ then  _Dean Thomas_ _ &_  _Seamus_ _Finnigan,_ and then, just as he predicted,  _Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy. _On their other side was  _Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini _and, next to them,  _Terry Boot_ _& Anthony Goldstein_ , then back to Ron and Ernie. Having completed a full loop, he wandered back to his room and opened the door. The room was small but cosy. Two standard Hogwarts beds, one with green drapes and the other with red, face each other. Both had a small bedside table and two charmed windows either side that were currently showing a view of the night sky. He closed the door behind him and approached his bed. Strangely, his trunk was nowhere to be seen. As he puzzled it over in his head, a sudden shout of laughter from a slightly ajar door he assumed was the bathroom startled him.

Pushing the door fully open, he discovered a gleaming bathroom, another door inside that leading to a passageway curving back around the wall. On the floor is a piece of paper with the words:  _Harry & Draco. We understand from the time you spent at Grimmauld Place over the holidays that you share a bed - _Harry winces in memory of Remus and Sirius bursting in on them with matching grins, right when he and Draco were in a rather, er, compromising position. Shaking his head to clear the memory, he returns to the note-  _yes, we're all thinking about that moment right now. So as to not draw_ _suspicion, we have arranged an extra room that backs onto yours with a bed for all your 'requirements'. Have fun! ~ Sirius. Also, remember to be safe! There are supplies in the drawer. The room is password protected (Amare). Merely say the word aloud and the door will open. As Padfoot said, have fun! ;) ~ Remus._

Harry had a feeling he might know where Draco had got to. Crumpling the note into the pocket of his robes, he stepped into the corridor, softly whispering "Amare." to close the door after him. The secret passage opened up into a fancy looking bedroom. His feet sunk into the thick plush carpet lining the floor, but he wasn't focusing on the decoration. Lying on the gold and white bed was a very naked Draco Malfoy, propped up on his elbows, an incredulous look in his eyes. "Do your parents even know how proper parents are supposed to behave?" he asked disbelievingly, eyebrows jumping up his forehead. "If my pare-" he broke off suddenly, eyebrows sinking into a frown, and slumping onto the bed. Harry quickly shed his clothing and moved to comfort the suddenly sad boy. Wrapping himself protectively around Draco and whispering gentle words until the other boy rolled over to face him with a suggestive grin and roaming hands and a whispered instruction to put his engagement ring on.

They tangled like the flowering vines on the tapestry hanging over the entrance-way, until Harry could barely tell where he ended and Draco began. The half-dark made Draco's slate-grey eyes shine, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Harry was mesmerised. "Beautiful." he gasped, and their lips met in a frenzied clash of ice and fire. When they climbed and soared through their finish and fell exhaustedly back against the feather pillows, Harry wandlessly summoned the blankets and curled himself back around Draco. 

Next door, Seamus and Dean were staring at each other wide eyes, mouths hanging open with shock. "Was that..." Dean started.

"...Harry and Malfoy?" Seamus finished. "Yeah, I think so," then slightly more indignantly, "You'd think they'd have the decency to cast a silencing charm!"

Dean let out a sudden snort, and Seamus burst into laughter. They both fell back on Seamus' bed in fits, until tears were streaming down their cheeks and their jaws ached. "I guess-" Dean started, before another gulp of laughter exploded. "I guess we're not the only ones with a secret this year."

Seamus' face split into a diabolical smile. "The thing is, Dean, we know theirs and they don't know ours. Do you know how much ammunition that gives us?" Dean's smile matched Seamus'. "Starting tomorrow." He grinned, climbing past Seamus to slide under the covers next to him.


	2. Barbecued Tomatoes For Breakfast, Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey, Part II.  
> Word Flood time, get ready:  
> Ok, so my last chapter was a bit melancholic with all the talk about death and sadness. I was kind of intending this story to be a bit more humorous so I think this chapter will be less about seriousness and more about the things Dean & Seamus discovered and their response ;)  
> I know in my last chapter, Ron was pretty angry at Draco, and there was a whole discussion about whether or not Malfoy deserved a second chance, but I don't want the story to centre around the whole 'Malfoy Was A Death Eater' thing.  
> Sooo, I've decided that Ron's hatred towards Draco magically changed overnight (please, please don't attack me!) and is back to kind of 'Early-Hogwarts-Dislike-Leaning-Towards-Reluctant-Friendship'.  
> As I said, I don't want the story to be angsty, or a moral debate on whether Draco is good or evil, or everyone's emotional states. I mean, I might have a little bit of that in there? But I don't want it to be the focus. I want the rest of this story to be mainly funny.  
> Now that I've probably lost all my readers, here's the next chapter :)

When Harry woke, wrapped tightly around a sleeping Draco, he thought happiness might just be the most incredible magic in the world. Even though bright morning sunlight was burning his eyes and taking a breath meant choking on blond hair, he felt perfectly happy. Despite the horror of the year before, the students were rebuilding their lives and Hogwarts was once again a safe place. 

As if sensing Harry's thoughts, Draco stirred slightly, snuggling further into Harry's chest and blinking slowly with heavy-lidded eyes. "Imagine," Harry mused teasingly, "If the world found out how cuddly you are when you first wake up. You're adorable."

Draco moved surprisingly quickly for someone who had just woken up. A sharp shove had Harry flying out of the warm bed and landing with a thump on the plush floor. "Ow," he grumbled resentfully. "You're not that adorable after all."

Draco peeked over the edge of the bed, the picture of innocence. "Who me?" He smiled angelically. "I'm bloody delightful, you git."

It may have taken quite a bit of time before they left the room.

\----

Upon emerging into their official dormitory, they discovered a smirking Hermione Granger perched on Harry's bed. At the sight of Draco's rumpled hair and trail of hickeys, her grin only widened. Harry wondered briefly if there was an actual spell that allowed the ground to swallow him up.

"Well, well, well," Hermione's voice trembled with laughter. "You've certainly taken house unity to the extreme." And she smiled so widely, Harry thought it might match Hagrid's grin at dinner the day before. "Hermione," He began, but she held up a hand to shush him. 

"No." She interrupted. "Let me guess how long it's been going on." She eyed them thoughtfully. "Hmm. This isn't the first time, otherwise you'd look slightly shell-shocked. So a couple weeks?" Harry shook his head mutely. "Longer?" She asked disbelievingly. Draco nodded faintly, looking even paler than normal. "As in  _months_?" She gasped. Harry's turn to nod. Hermione bristled. "Harry Potter! I can't believe you've been in a serious relationship for- wait - how long exactly?" Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Since the trial," The blond boy muttered weakly. "Three months." Before Hermione could respond, her sharp eyes spotted the identical bands encircling their ring fingers. " _Harry,_ " The next time she spoke, her voice was low, dangerous. "Three months and you're ENGAGED!" Her voice rose in volume towards the end. Harry hurried to quiet her but she kept yelling "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, and she seemed to realise how much noise she was making. 

"Three months!" She repeated, slightly quieter, glaring daggers at the pair of them.

"Um," Draco interjected cautiously, flinching when her icy stare pinned him. "How exactly, uh, did you know?"

Harry felt his heart sink as Hermione's glare morphed into another smirk. "Honestly," She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You'd think two teenage boys would know how to cast a decent silencing charm. Dean and Seamus were right through the wall." Laughing at their horrified faces, she rose gracefully from the bed, and swept towards the door. She turned back just before reaching for the handle. "I should probably warn you, they're downstairs taking bets on how long it'll take for Ron to realise. I love that man, but he can be completely oblivious at times." 

In a flash the fond look on her face was replaced by another glare. "Don't you dare tell him," She warned. "I have ten Galleons on him not realising until graduation." And with that she exited the dorm.

Harry had a feeling his expression was every bit as shocked as Draco's.

\----

They could only procrastinate for so long. Eventually their rumbling stomachs got the best of them and they had to slip their rings back onto their necklaces and venture warily down the stairs, desperately hoping the other Eighth Years had already left for breakfast. Unfortunately, it seemed luck wasn't on their side. Harry could already hear Ron at the foot of the stairs, sounding very confused. "Why are we waiting? Surely Harry can find his own way to breakfast?" 

When he and Draco appeared on the steps, Seamus' face split into a devilish grin. "Harry M'boy," he chortled in an excellent impression of Slughorn, then, "I trust you slept well." Accompanied by a highly suggestive wink and subtle crotch thrust. Harry felt himself flush. Ron looked oddly at Seamus. "I've never noticed Slughorn do that," he said absently as he patted the Irish boy on the shoulder gently. "I hate to break it to you, mate, but you're not very good at impressions." Behind him, Hermione threw her hands up into the air and strode out the door. 

Harry was the last one out of the passage, all his classmates, except Ron, giving him knowing smirks as they passed. Exiting into the outside corridor, he was shushed by Blaise. From the slightly ajar door to his adoptive parents room came the faint sound of voices. The Eighth Years looked at each other for all of two seconds before clustering around the door, the Harry and Draco drama forgotten. 

"Moooonyyy," Sirius moaned dejectedly. "Stayyyy. Look!" There was a scuffling then "I'm naaaaked." The students clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape. "Pads," Remus' voice was stern. "I have classes to teach. And you have Eighth Years to manage. What was it you said yesterday? Something about making sure they don't blow things up?"

"I'll blow you if you stay." Sirius replied cheekily. There was another scuffle. The Eighth Years leaned closer to hear Remus' answer. Instead of the dismissal they expected, there was a long low moan of "Sirriiuuus. Merlin's beard you're talented.", sending them sprinting down the corridor, slapping at their heads to try rid themselves of the experience. 

The Great Hall was empty when they arrived, the younger students having already left to get ready and gather equipment for the day. By the time the hysterical Eighth Years had reached their table, they were breathless, panting, and in fits of laughter. "Merlin, Harry," Terry Boot muttered from three seats down. "Are they that bad at home?" Harry looked him dead in the eye. "Much, much worse." 

Seamus, who had strategically positioned himself directly across from Harry, grinned. "Those sounds were quite familiar, Harry. How peculiar. I wonder where I heard something similar?"

Ron looked at Seamus. "Harry doesn't need to hear about your sex life, Seamus," He said disgustedly. "Honestly. Why are you acting so weird this morning." Next to him, Hermione snorted quietly into her pumpkin juice. Ron's obliviousness, coupled with the shock of just hearing two of their teachers have sex, meant Hermione's amusement started a chain reaction.

In the seat just down from her, Pansy was so focused on keeping a straight face that she accidentally started pouring milk over her bagel. Ron turned to face the Slytherin girl. "Are you alright, Parkinson?" he asked slightly anxiously. "You seem a bit distracted. You know there are Mind Healers if you're suffering mentally," Rotating back, Ron noticed Seamus shaking with concealed mirth. "Seamus, you don't seem too good either," He said worriedly. "Did I offend you? Are you having a panic attack? Do you need me to take you to see Pomfrey?"

On Draco's right, Blaise's shoulders started heaving and his forked sausage skittered across his plate, knocking into his glass. The cup fell forward, hitting Dean's and flooding his plate with juice. It slopped over the edge of the table and onto his lap. Dean dissolved into cackles, sliding off the bench and under the table where he apparently lay convulsing on the floor, based on the way the table was jiggling. It acted as a catalyst, Seamus shaking so violently that he vanished abruptly from his seat, presumably landing on top of the other boy. McGonagall looked over in alarm.

Ron, despite having no clue as to what the joke was, howled so riotously that he snorted milk out of his nose, and Hermione face-planted into her muesli. Goyle had tears streaming down his cheeks as he banged his fists on the table, plates and glasses jumping turbulently. Harry couldn't help himself. It started as a snigger, but it rapidly devolved into tumbling backwards onto the ground, where he lay doubled up, rolling round the floor in stitches. As usual, Seamus' hysterics caused several loud explosions to echo around the Hall. In the centre of the table, the vats of baked beans exploded with several magnificent _BANG!_ s, sending a shower of sauce raining down over the Eighth Years and splattering a few of the teachers. 

The sheer volume of the chaos must have alerted Sirius and Remus because they came sprinting through the doors and down the centre of the Great Hall, still tucking their shirts in, hair messy. "About time, you two," McGonagall reprimanded them sternly. "Why, that's almost as bad as that time-" No one ever got to hear the story, as there was another raucous howl from under the table, and the dishes leading to the Headmistress' seat began exploding one at a time. "Don' worry M'Gonagall," Hagrid boomed cheerfully. "I've go' this." He reached below the table and came back with his pink umbrella. 

"Hagrid!" The concerned witch yelled apprehensively, but Hagrid was already flicking his disguised wand. A loud _pop!_ reverberated through the air but the plates kept exploding. McGonagall reached for her own wand but it was too late. The huge platter of fried tomatoes directly in front of her burst into a tower of flames. " _Tergeo_!" She muttered quickly, pointing her wand at the burning fruit and dousing it with a jet of water.

As the smoke cleared and the Eighth Years gave a few last hiccups, those on the floor slinking back to their seats, teachers and students alike realised what Hagrid's spell had done. McGonagall's jaw dropped and she gave a slight cough, blushing. "Hagrid," She said quietly. "I have no idea how a spell meant to stop explosions turned into  _that_."

Hanging in the air, just above and slightly in front or the tables, were Sirius and Remus. The spell had evidently caused them to be bound together by ropes and stripped naked. Remus had shifted slightly to cover his exposed crotch, while Sirius had received such a fright that he had morphed into his Animagus. "Kinky, Hagrid!" yelled Seamus impertinently and that, combined with the sight of one nude teacher and a shocked looking dog sent the Eighth Years off again. Plates flew to the ceiling and exploded like fireworks as Seamus lost control. The two men suspended in the air winced and dodged as fragments of china sped past them. 

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall bellowed. The students abruptly stopped sniggering and the last few remaining plates fell to the ground. She raised her wand again to cast a skillful  _diffindo_ , slashing the ropes that bound the two Marauders. They dropped to the ground and Dog-Sirius rushed to drape himself over his husband's exposed body. McGonagall looked traumatised. "Eighth Years," she declared, her voice shaking slightly. "Please return to your rooms. You too, Professors."

They picked their way carefully across the sea of shattered dishes. Harry and Theo pulled off their jackets, wordlessly handing them to Remus and the now human Sirius to cover themselves with. A shocked silence once again filled the air until, at the entrance to the Common Room, Sirius turned round with a rakish grin. "Your words yesterday were very accurate, Seamus," He told the smoke-blackened boy. 

"I know," Seamus grinned back. "There was definitely a lot of that activity happening last night."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. The other students sighed and started preparing to hand their money over. But Ron wasn't finished. "I knew you and Dean had a thing! You've been blatantly flirting since he broke up with Ginny all those years ago!" 

"Nothing gets past you, Ronald, does it?" Hermione muttered sarcastically from her position next to Harry. Ron turned to beam at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Although a lot of you seem to have taken my password literally," He winked. "I was actually referring to 'This Year's Gonna Be Awesome!', which I believe you shouted at full volume last night, Seamus. Have a good rest of the day you lot. I might wander over to your common room later seeing as Moony will be busy teaching. For now though," He looked down at the green jumper wrapped around his waist. "I should probably get changed,"

Seamus took great delight in loudly repeating the password and the Eighth Years filtered into the passageway. Before Harry or Draco could enter, hands on their shoulders held them back. "How was the bed?" Sirius smiled smugly. Both Harry and Draco flushed a brilliant red. That seemed to give Sirius all the answers he required because he stepped back, smirk growing. Remus just glared affectionately at him before turning to give the boys a gentle smile. "Come for dinner sometime," he said kindly. "I'll make sure he behaves." 

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, and he turned his smirk onto Remus. "Is that a threat?" He asked suggestively. Harry quickly tugged Draco through the tapestry.

The year wasn't too bad so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of myself for writing two chapters in two day.  
> Ok, quick question. For the next chapter, would you rather I wrote about the Eighth Years hanging out with Sirius then Draco and Harry going to him and Remus' place for dinner, or about the Eighth Year's first lesson (They will probably cause another disaster)?
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in me writing a oneshot about Wolfstar getting together? It would be a bit more serious than this story. Let me know :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks to NaomilyClexa for her sweet comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. I have some ideas around the next one, maybe with Seamus and Dean finding fun ways to tease Harry and Draco, and Ron growing increasingly confused :)  
> Let me know if there's anything you think I should add. I'll try my best.


End file.
